Raelle
}} |Orientation = Bisexual |Status = Alive |Main = |Special = }} Raelle Lancaster (Pronunciation) is a member of Atlah and Gabriella's right hand. After entering the new world she suffered from partial amnesia and is trying to regain her memories on her supposed marital status, which she can not recall.Gen Arcadia - Raelle Appearance To be added. Personality Unpredictable → Raelle is a bit of a loose cannon. There really is no guarantee way to figure out what her gameplan is, or how she’s going to carry it out. The only thing people can count on her for is to do.. Something. What? That’s a guess. Impulsive → Raelle acts on instincts and five second thoughts with little to no followup. This impulsion can also be seen when she talks, acts, does things. Raelle does not understand consequence that well. (OR DOES SHE?) Addiction-prone: Raelle likes good things. A lot. She is known to indulge on her vices quite a bit, and if it’s a good thing, she will most likely go back to get more of it. Therefore, drugs, alcohol, sex, are all well within Raelle’s capabilities. And it goes pretty far. Clever → One does not become such a successful thief without having some ounce of intelligence. Raelle likes solving problems and such; and is pretty quick to learn things. Unwise → Being intelligent and being wise are too entirely different topic matters. Raelle does not think very far ahead about her actions, or think carefully at all for that matter. She lacks the ability to connect the dots and how her actions do inevitably have consequences. Loud → Raelle is a fucking LOUD person. She wants you to hear her when she’s talking. You’ll hear her when she doesn’t. Raelle’s a bit of a party animal, and so don’t be surprised to see her crashing it in the wildest way possible Self-Critical → Beneath the goofy demeanor; Raelle is extremely hard on herself. She punishes herself routinely for her behaviors, and believes herself to be utterly worthless. Although this is better then what it once was, it’s still pretty evident. Tactless → Raelle is a character who should really not be allowed to talk. Period. Abilities Super Strength Don't let that skinny frame fool you. Raelle is ridiculously built behind the clothes. Being a tiger therian, she does get the additional benefit of being very strong, being able to lift, punch, and otherwise use her strength far beyond that of a normal human, and some therians. Heightened Senses Raelle has heightened sight, hearing, touch, and smell. These senses are sharp, on point, and very similar to a cat, giving her some minor night vision as well. Agile On top of being strong, she also gets to appreciate the flexibility and grace of a cat. Like most cats, she can become a pool of non-newtonian fluids, squeezing in small spaces, never losing her balance, and being fast and speedy. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Criminal Inclined → Raelle is the most shifty of shift. Picklocking, disarming trap, pickpocketing, and stealing all find their way into her skills that she is very.. very good at. ✔ Charismatic → Although she is a bit batty, she does have a certain draw or air to her that she knows she can use against people. Raelle's good at persuasion, and has no issues lying, bluffing, etc. ✔ Alchemically gifted → While this stems from her overarching problems; Raelle does know a bit about what herbs do what, and how to get the most out of them. Although they are mainly for her own benefit of getting high, someone may find a bit of use in what she knows. �� Hyper-sensory issues → Due to her heightened senses, Raelle struggles with dealing with.. well, a lot of urban areas and crowded places. The world tends to be a bit too bright, too loud, and too smelly for her sharpened senses, which make her irritable, cranky, and otherwise unpleasant. This is why she tends to rely on addictions and other coping mechanisms to alleviate her problems. �� Curious → Raelle will not leave anything unopened, untampered, or locked. She has a burning curiosity that is borderline compulsive, and uncontrollable. Most likely why she gets into so much trouble. �� Lethargic → And like most cats... Raelle needs quite a bit of sleep. Lots of it. All of the time. As a result, when Raelle isn't being a nuisance, she is usually being very lazy and sleepy, and tends to be nigh impossible to move. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Theme Song - Eminem - Without me ★ Raelle’s alignment is Chaotic Good ★ Raelle loves music, and loves to flaunt it. She keeps an enchanted crystal which functions as an MP3 player, and is famous for her serenades on the various walls of cities. ★ As a therian, Raelle does have an animal form. Her form is that of a large golden tiger. It’s a pretty bulky and flashy sight too! Therefore, it’s VERY confusing how most y’all don’t realize she’s there. ★ Although Raelle has a pretty high bounty, hilariously enough? They’re not for the crimes she has ACTUALLY committed (IE: Stealing a crown gem). Most of Raelle’s bounties are actually destruction/general nuisance fines that have stacked up to become something atrocious. ★ Raelle is a shitty hunter, hilariously enough. Having been raised in urban environments her entire life, although the instincts are quite clearly there; she does not know how to use them, and she fails every time. ★ (PARODY) Raelle is bearer of the infamous ‘Get Fuck’d’ curse. Given unto her by Gabriella, her very loving personality clashes with her outrageous behaviors. This makes her probably the worst, but also the most accurate matchmaker. To couples she sees with a lot of potential; she will scream GET FUCK’D at them at the top of their lungs. And so shall their relationship begin. ★ Raelle has an allergy to milk, like most cats do. She also does a grumble that is her version of a purr. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Rosario